


The Trials of Being a Genius

by MusicPlotter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hydra Peter Parker, Irondad, Protective Peter Parker, SO SORRY, Slow Build, Survivor Guilt, You might not even notice the build, but im evil, but it wont be detailed, eventually, hes such a good boy, im sorry, non-con, very slow, we love may, with peter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlotter/pseuds/MusicPlotter
Summary: As an upcoming genius, Peter very quickly became visible to the heads of Hydra. Threatening May and everything he stands for, they force him to work for them. He only has one thing over them - he’s Spider-Man and no one can take that away from him, not even his overly touchy boss. Hydra’s not the only one who notices the new talent though, and Stark is very confused as to why this kid is ignoring all of his attempts to employ him. He’s not used to rejection and he certainly doesn’t like it. Hence, a long period of Stark offering more and more for the kid to work for him, even if he is still in high school.





	The Trials of Being a Genius

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first posted fic on this account. This is currently a draft but I'm posting it anyway because I have literally no followers so it doesn't really matter - if you are reading this then congratulations, you got a sneak preview of the first chapter. It still needs to be improved and I have so much more I need to add so please don't judge too harshly just yet. Let me know if you have any ideas or thoughts, I love hearing what people think!
> 
> Nice to meet you and I hope you enjoy this monstrosity and have a fantastic day.

Peter Parker knew he was smart. He liked to think it was something that he had inherited from his parents, though whenever he argued his point, May had a tendency to ruffle his hair in the same condescending manner he had received when he said something adorably ridiculous as a small child. Apparently, trying to convince her that it had been the tooth fairy that had stolen the last of the cookies was futile, as he had been gifted with the same hand in his hair, messing up the forest of curls haphazardly placed upon his head. His aunt strongly believed that his intelligence was his alone, that he had worked hard to be where he was now and that he, Peter Parker, was the only one to deserve any sort of credit when it came to his achievements. By now, Peter had learnt that it was much easier to smile and nod along whenever his aunt went into rant mode, as it would save both him and his hair from having to suffer for long

Still, at the end of the day, it didn’t matter how or why. Peter knew he was smart. 

The only problem was that other people knew too. A lot of the time, Peter didn’t mind that other people knew he was smart; in fact, being smart was how he had met Ned, something he was thankful for nearly every day. There were times, however, when Peter felt that life could have been a lot easier if he wasn’t noticeably smart; such as when he was being rudely shoved into a wall out of jealousy by Flash - a kid who obviously had so many problems that he thought that being known as Flash was a better alternative to Eugene, go figure. Or when teachers were much harsher when marking any work he handed in, to be fair to the other students, or when he was completely bored in class because they were learning something that he had understood in depth years ago, or when he got home to see a suspicious man standing over his unconscious aunt, a gun hanging loosely in his hand in a poor attempt of nonchalance.

Please don’t be dead. Please don’t be dead. I can’t lose you too.

Eyes scanned frantically over the Italian woman, taking in the rising of her chest and listening closely, a faint pulse that filled his ears, sending waves of relief through his body. He didn’t allow his stance to slacken though, senses taking in the dangers in the room, recognising the faint breathing of at least four others in the apartment that he couldn’t see. He cursed himself for not paying more attention earlier, for daring to relax when he was at home, for putting yet another person he loves in danger.

“Mr Parker. You’re late.” Brown eyes flew up to meet those of the gun-wielding monster in front of him. Late? This wasn’t good. That meant they had been expecting him at a certain time, which meant they knew his usual routine, which meant they had been watching him. Shivers ran up his neck; what else did they know? Did they know about Spider-Man?

“Who are you?” Internally Peter sighed, villains never answered that question properly, he and Ned had discussed many a time about why bad guys also felt it necessary to either give dramatic answers or start ranting about how the world had wronged them. Most recently they had decided that deep down all villains needed someone to talk to and confide in, such as a small stuffed bear, before bursting out laughing at the thought of Darth Vader snuggling into his favourite toy, nicknamed ‘Purp’ after his purple eyes.

Unsurprisingly, the man replied, “The end of life as you know it.” Which, at any other time would have made Peter roll his eyes, but now made him grit his teeth and glance at the gun, which was aimed closer to May than he wanted it to be. Though really, he would much prefer there weren’t any guns anywhere near his aunt, she could be a danger to herself sometimes, nevermind anything else trying to harm her.

“What do you want?” Peter was hesitant to try to fight back. What if he was too slow again? What if May got hurt?

“Don’t be like that Pete,” Peter’s nostrils flared, this guy had no right to call him that, “I thought we could be good friends. We need people like you, people with your skills, so how about this: you come and work for us like a good little boy and we won’t kill everyone you’ve ever laughed with?”

His skills? So they did know about Spider-Man then, that meant he could use force without worrying about his secret identity, if he could buy some time then he could come up with a better plan than just ‘punch that guy then the others in turn for daring to come within two feet of May’.

“What skills?” Oh wow, Peter. Good one. ‘What skills?’ A bit too ignorant there, now what am I -

“Simply put - the fact that you’re a genius,” Peter shook his head in confusion, before realising the man was about to carry on, “and we need people like you to work with us before someone else catches on. Don’t try to deny it, we have your records, besides, you made quite the spectacle at the science fair, so really this whole situation is your own fault. You’re going to work for Hydra and in return, we’ll do you the favour of not killing this beautiful woman. Understood?”

Peter blinked. This wasn’t something he could swing his way out of. He knew about Hydra, how could he not? There was no option but the one presented by the man holding the gun, even if he fought all five of the people here, it wouldn’t be as simple as leaving them to the police, twice as many would come back. He had no doubt that if he were to show an act of defiance they wouldn’t be as kind as simply leaving his aunt unconscious the next time they paid a house visit.

Regretting the act of agreement even as he completed it, he nodded, still desperately searching for a solution that would save the only family he had left.

“Good. We’ll be in touch. If you tell anyone, even her, then the deal is off.” With that, he roughly pushed past Peter, before four men followed, coming out of various rooms within the apartment. 

As the last man left his sight, Peter sank to his knees, deeper in trouble than even he knew, watching as May’s chest rose as she breathed evenly, unharmed for now.

Yes. Peter knew he was smart. The problem was that he wasn’t just smart, no matter how much he denied it, and other people knew that too.


End file.
